Kelly Monaco
Kelly Monaco (born May 23, 1976) is the winner of the first season of Dancing with the Stars and an actress. Monaco was the Playboy Playmate of the Month in April 1997 when she was 20. Kelly Monaco scored a 13/30 for her Waltz, the lowest Waltz in history. Kelly Monaco turned 35 after the airing of the eighth episode of Wipeout Canada. In 2010, Kelly was auditioning for Wipeout Canada because her group is with the Ottawa contestants. She appeared on all episodes so far on Wipeout Canada, making her one of the best Wipeout Canadians we have ever seen in the show's history. Kelly Monaco was announced the winner in 2005 with Alec Mazo. It was announced on July 27, 2012 that Monaco will be returning from the beginning of the show to the All-Stars season. In season 15, this time her partner is Val Chmerkovskiy. She earned a 27/30 on her paso doble along with Melissa Rycroft with a 27/30 on her samba in the all-stars season in the third week when seasons 2 and 5's winners got eliminated (Drew Lachey and Anna Trebunskaya, Hélio Castroneves and Chelsie Hightower). She placed first in the first season. Kelly Monaco and Pembroke, Ontario's own arm wrestler Allen Ford are the only contestants to do some wiping out and some learning. Even though Monaco was not on Wipeout, Allen Ford was on Wipeout Canada. She will be on Wipeout sometime in the 2010s. Trivia *Her last name is a very very tiny country in Europe. Ben and Toad's Contest It was announced that all contestants on season 15 will be taking part of the season and their eliminations are unknown. On August 24, 2012, it was announced that Monaco will be on the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest and her partner is a comedian, rapper and actor from Allen Ford's hometown, Tom Green. Season 12 runner up Kirstie Alley was the first contestant eliminated, then Sabrina Bryan. On the final week of the show, she won the series, over season 3 winner Emmitt Smith and season 6 contestant Priscilla Presley. Paula Abdul will be a guest contestant for Drake on week 8 till week 20 because he will be withdrawn from the show. On Facebook when Allen Ford is friends, she is the only one out of the 40 contestants on Ben and Toad's Contest 1 to access it. Quotes *" I never gotten yet the Young Money house from Jiroemon Kimura. What the sh*t is that Ben and Toad's Contest featuring Koto Okubo, Besse Cooper and Dina Manfredini?" *"GRR Mr. Jiroemon Kimura! Leave early due to calls from Pink and Drake." *"Why did a contestant call the host damp?" (Week 5 of Ben and Toad's Contest 1) Dancing with the Stars Kelly Monaco was the worst dancer at the Waltz. Sometimes in season 1 she scores lower than 20. Kelly Monaco won season 1. Kelly & Alec's highest score: Freestyle (30) Kelly & Alec's lowest score: Waltz (13) Kelly & Alec's average: 22.3 She came back to the show to the all stars. She was partnered with Maksim's brother. They came in third place in the final round. Monaco, Kelly Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:Contestants on May 15th Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants on May 29th Category:Contestants on May 22nd Category:Contestants on May 8th Category:Contestants on May 1st Category:Females Category:Winners Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Hired Contestants Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Background Toads Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:1976 Births Category:Season 1 Stars Category:Season 15 Stars Category:Third place contestants Category:Contestants on shuffle 1 of Wipeout Canada All Stars Category:Contestants on a season that has less than 10 contestants Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Living people Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 contestants